


Unusual Life

by Kingdomfictionalia



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdomfictionalia/pseuds/Kingdomfictionalia
Summary: Peggy's life and line of work is not as usual as everybody's but if she get to keep the people she love, she wouldn't have it any other way.





	Unusual Life

Unusual Life

Director Carter stepped out of the elevator and walked out in the hall to her office. Just as she stepped inside, she wished she hadn't gone to work at all. The office she shared with Howard Stark and Chester Phillips were crowded with people. She sighed as she guessed why they were there.

The moment the group noticed her presence they all greeted her, "Happy Birthday Director!" The next thing she knew was hundreds of confettis were flying over head. She looked back at them and shook her head as her husband walked up to her, "happy birthday sweetie." Peggy smiled and gave Steve Rogers a kiss on the cheek before they move towards the group.

"Thank you everyone, although, I remembered telling the Captain over here that I am not quite fond of surprises." Beside her, Steve just shrugged and put his arms around her shoulder.

The Howling Commandos and the other two directors chuckled, "c'mon Peg, have a little fun. As a matter of fact, I called Maria a while ago to bring Tony here so she could greet his aunt Peggy," Howard smiled.

"Oh that's very sweet of you Howard, I believe Tony is already 23 isn't he?"

"Yep, growing up so fast, but very much like his father, a genius."

After that they talked for a while and enjoy the rest of their little celebration until they heard a knock on the door, "am I late for my mother's birthday?" Seconds later the head of the youngest of the Rogers family peeked in and everybody laughed.

"Come here young lady," Steve beckoned to her daughter. The 21-year old Catherine Elizabeth Rogers went in and greeted her mother a happy birthday before kissing her cheek.

"Mom, you're already 45, what do you feel?" She asked, a laugh in her voice.

Peggy then again rolled her eyes at this, "well darling I feel old," she paused and gave Steve a pointed look, "that's why I don't like making a big deal out of my birthday."

"Oh but I know you love it," Steve said with a smile.

Dugan chuckled, "remember that time we camped out in the forest on her birthday? Where we just have some soldier food and alcohol, that's her best birthday celebration," the other commandos agreed and Peggy laughed at the memory.

"Well how can it not be the best for you, I think you had a whole bottle for yourself," she retorted back which caused an eruption of laughter amongst colleagues. They continued their chats and the Rogers family talked to each other until a loud rock music was heard through out the whole building from out the street.

They all proceeded towards the window and saw an aircraft with a banner that says "TONY STARK ROCKS". Howard and Peggy shared a glance and shook their heads in amusement. Suddenly, they heard Tony's voice quite clearly as a matter of fact. "Well New York, your favorite Tony is back. So today is special to all of us, well for me and some other people at least," looking directly at the SHIELD Headquarters. "Today is the birthday…" as soon as those words left his lips Peggy just sighed and crossed her arms, she had one unique nephew. "So without her there wouldn't be people out there who prevent bad things from happening, so Aunt Peggy, this is your special day! Happy Birthday! Continue being a badass and kicking butts!" He flew up and minutes later he emerged from the door and spread his arms as a sign of victory.

Cathy slowly clapped her hands, "you never failed to impress me Tony, hands down to you and the huge entrance you made out there." Tony chuckled as he and Cathy hugged.

"Catherine Elizabeth," Peggy said with a firm voice, "you knew about this?"

Cathy gave her mother a mischievous smile and nodded, "oh mom, keeping a secret is a life of a spy, you should know that," she gave her a wink and bowed down.

Peggy turned to Steve, "she's your daughter alright."

Steve laughed, "well I think I've been aware of that for 21 years already." His reply got him a slap in the arm which he just chuckled off.

Tony and Howard shared a hug as well and congratulated his son for pulling off such act, "I gotta say kid, that was pretty awesome."

Chester Phillips then spoke up, "you know Tony, you could work for SHIELD, seeing as you're also great in the same things as your father," Tony looked at him and at everyone else, he waved at the commandos who saluted to him and to the Rogers family who offered him a smile.

"Well," Tony started, "it wouldn't hurt working with my old man right?" He looked at Howard who beamed at him with pride.

Howard stepped towards his son and offered his hand, "Anthony Stark, welcome aboard."

He was offered many congratulations, then Cathy announced that she had to go back or else her bosses would give her punishment for chilling on duty hours, "I have to go now because my colleagues are already waiting for Agent Rogers."

The three directors laughed, "well you heard agent Rogers, everyone go back to work!" Peggy said to the group.

There were sounds of disagreement coming from the commandos which they knew would irritate Peggy a little, "Gabe, is there something you would like to say?" She asked in a very firm British accent.

Gabe stood firmly as he faced her boss, "no ma'am."

Peggy nodded, "good. I believe all of you have things to do."

The Howling Commandos got out of the room except Steve who waited for his wife before. As they walked out, Peggy kept looking at him with a loving smile on her face. "What?"

When they reached outside she looked down and pursed her lips, not really knowing how to thank her man for everything.

Sensing that she was about to say something, Steve moved her chin up and smiled, "what is it Peg?"

She took a deep breath, "time flies fast Steve and I just want to thank you for everything."

"Well Pe-"

"No, let me finish this," Steve nodded. "For more than 20 years of my life you've been there with me, you're always there to have my back and know that I have yours." She said all this without breaking eye contact which Steve realized that she had been meaning to say this for a while already. "Thank you for giving me a family that is always there for me, especially having Cathy in our lives, is the biggest blessing I have received." Her tears threatened to fall and she let them, "we've gone through so many things in life, it's not all sunshine and happiness but having you with me makes it all worth it. I love you so much Steve, words are not enough to cover the half of it." By this time, Steve wiped her tears away and pulled Peggy in a tight hug.

He felt her tears soak his shirt but that didn't matter at the moment. He will be there for Peggy and Cathy until his last breath, even from above. He kissed the top of her head, "I love you too Peggy, I'll always be with you no matter what."

When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other and Steve cupped her face before leaning down and placed a loving kiss on Peggy's lips.

Yep, her life and line of work is not as usual as everybody's but if she get to keep the people she love, she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So? I enjoyed writing Tony and Howard since in the movies they're not really the ideal father-son relationship. Tony's entrance tho was something I got from the Avengers movie.


End file.
